Merlin and Mayhem
by writing-at-random
Summary: An evil sorcerer is after Merlin, but decides to kill Arthur as well. How will Merlin save his friend when he is trapped? I'm horrid at summaries so please give it a chance!
1. Keeping the Magic Secret

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please review or I will think that it is crap and there will be no more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! *pouts* if I did, season two would be out by now!**

Two days, that was all. Demetrious only had two more days until he reached the great kingdom of Camelot. For in that kingdom, an awesome power was growing, an awesome power that he, Demetrious, couldn't even begin to imagine. The sorcerer knew that that power must be destroyed for he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, not some boy.

There was only one way to fulfill his plan. For he had thought it through over and over, it would surly work. There were no flaws to this plan and whilst he was destroying Emrys, he could never pass up the chance to kill the soon to be, Great King Arthur.

MERLIN

"Merlin, you do know that if you're late again Arthur will have you put in the stocks?" It had started like any other day, but Gaius didn't want to see the poor boy wind up covered in rotten food, _again._

"Arthur?" Merlin grumbled, obviously half asleep. Then it occurred to him. "Arthur!" he shot up in his bed and ran to his cupboard slipping on the sheet that had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night. "Thanks, Gaius. I owe you." Despite the constant threat of being thrown in the stocks, the young warlock always seemed to be cheerful. He ran down the stairs still putting his red scarf on and headed out the door.

Merlin figured the prince be pacing in his room when he arrived, and when he rounded the corner he found he was correct. "Finally Merlin, my armor won't polish itself!" Arthur exclaimed to his manservant who was just standing in the doorway.

A smile appeared on the sorcerer's face. _"Little do you know…" _For a person who didn't like magic, the prince always seemed to hive Merlin great ideas.

"What are you smiling about? Get to work!" his order was serious, but his curiosity was also showing. Merlin knew what he was thinking. _"Why was he really smiling?"_ But Merlin didn't know how or even if he even should tell his friend about his magic. There were so many ways he could react, and if he reacted by anger…

Merlin pushed it from his thoughts. He didn't need to worry about this right now. "I'm sorry, sire. I'll get to work."

"Good." The prince left the room shaking his head.

The young warlock considered what his master suggested, and have the armor polish itself, but he decided against it. Gaius keeps telling him not to use his magic for his chores. Merlin didn't understand why other than the fact that he could get caught and executed.

He used magic on all the other ridiculous chores Arthur had in store for him today, but Merlin knew that he had to be careful and he always was. No need to worry.

ARTHUR

The day had gone by pretty smoothly. The prince stood at the head of his bed thinking. Merlin had always gotten done with his chores so quickly and today was no different. It was almost as if it were like magic…

**A/N: Review please! *puppy-dog face***


	2. Magical Threats

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added to story alert or added to favorites! Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Merlin or any of its characters except for my OC.**

ARTHUR

Arthur knew he was being absurd. His manservant was an idiot, but if he was a sorcerer then wouldn't be idiotic enough to come to Camelot and work for the prince. Plus he wouldn't put up with being in the stocks all the time. Merlin a sorcerer, never! The prince laughed at his foolish thoughts. Merlin was many things, but magic? He couldn't even handle a blade. How could he handle any magical power?

"Sire," a guard came walking in. "The king wishes to speak with you."

Arthur wanted to yell, "What, now? Why on earth would he want to talk?" but he knew that the guard was only the messenger and he shouldn't take it out on him. "Thank you. Be on your way." After the guard left the prince waited about two minutes until deciding to get up and drag his tired body down to the upcoming argument with his father.

"Son," Uther slightly bowed his head.

"You wish to speak to me, father?" Arthur bowed politely.

"Yes. We have received a tip that there is a possible magical," he spat the word. "Threat coming towards Camelot. We need to be cautious. If you even have suspicions of sorcery you must turn them in and that is an order, Arthur. I will not let this kingdom fall!" Uther pounded his fist on this thrown.

"But sire that person could simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time! You can't expect me to turn them in because of bad timing." Arthur never understood how irrational his father could be at times.

"You will do as I say unless you wish to be thrown in the dungeons for a week!" Uther threatened. The king's tone lightened a bit. "You know as well as I do that magic is evil. When you are king you will understand how huge of a threat it is."

"But I don't think all magic is evil!" Arthur recalled when he was saving Merlin's life by getting the flower in the caves. It was pitch black and a bright, blue light came and led him to safety. That had to be good magic, right?

"Arthur!" he knew he had made the king very heated by his last statement. The prince should have known better than to have said that to his father's face. "You don't understand. You weren't…"

"There years ago." He finished for his father. "Yes, I know. You tell me every week." Even Arthur didn't know where he was going with this one.

"And you need to listen to me! You will do as I order or it will be the dungeons! Leave me." Arthur rushed off, hands balled up into fists.

MERLIN

Merlin could feel it in every inch of his body. He knew a threat was coming to Camelot, a powerful one. The warlock didn't know if this was the best time to tell his master about his magic, or the worst time. Getting up he knew how to make his decision. Sticking his head out his door he asked, "Gaius, heads or tails?"

The old physician was taken by surprise. "Merlin, you're up early!"

"Heads or tails?" he repeated.

"Well," Gaius looked confused. "Heads I suppose." Merlin gave him a sour look.

He groaned loudly. "I was hoping you'd say tails." He hopped down the stairs.

"What is this?" Gaius was mixing some strange concoction which made the room smell of rotten tomatoes.

"If you said heads then I would tell Arthur about my magic. If you said tails then I wouldn't tell him yet." Merlin grabbed a piece of bread and started nibbling on the crust.

Gaius shook his head. "Only you, Merlin…"

"But that's why you love me, right?" he gave his father-figure a dorky smile.

"Merlin, most powerful sorcerers would use magic or _logic_ to make a decision. Not use heads or tails!" the old man shook his head again.

"You don't want me to use magic." He reminded him. "Or do you?" the warlock joked.

"You don't need to be magical to have logic, but I'm beginning to think logic doesn't exist in you." Gaius started grumbling. "_Heads or tails…?"_ He looked up to see Merlin trying to keep from cracking up. "Shouldn't you be getting to Arthur? Why not give him a shock and be on time for once?" the physician smiled at the warlock who headed for the door.

Gaius was right, he was early. Merlin walked through the door-without knocking- and into Arthur's chambers only to find he was still asleep. Suddenly anger washed over him. Merlin was early and Arthur had to be asleep! That's _just_ great!

Merlin walked over to the bed where his master was peacefully sleeping and pulled the sheets off the wrinkled bed. "Get up you lazy prat!" Merlin shouted.

"What in the bloody hell…?" the prince was startled. "Merlin, what on _earth_ are you doing?"

ARTHUR

Arthur knew his manservant called him a prat, but never with this much disrespect. This wasn't like Merlin.

His servant's eyes started to blink. "I… I don't know." Merlin looked very astonished. At that point he realized what he had just done. "Oh no, I am so sorry sire!" the manservant's eyes got huge. He looked around until he held out his hand that had something in it. "Bread?"

All that day Merlin had been getting suddenly angry and then snaps back to reality. Arthur was starting to get concerned, and a little annoyed. Right after his servant's latest fit Arthur decided to say something. "Merlin, why don't you go and get some rest?"

"Don't you need me here?" Merlin asked while he snapped back to his regular state.

"I can manage." The prince watched his friend walk out of his chambers. Without warning, there was a crash. Arthur walked out only to find Merlin sprawled on the floor, unconscious. "Merlin?!"

**A/N: Thanks punkrose1818 and Scribe of Aurora for reviewing! Hope everyone liked this chapter! Review!!! All you have to do is click the little button... (please)**


	3. Saving the Coin

**A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter is short but I had school today and didn't have a lot of time to write a lot! It's better than nothing, right? Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!**

MERLIN

There stood a tall man laughing at the young boy on the ground. Merlin stood up, not knowing how he got to the woods. They were in a clear patch of grass with trees lining the edges of the circle. Just then he remembered there was someone else there with him. "Who are you?" Though deep inside, he knew exactly who he was.

The man laughed even more. _"Flwiy hoen saria."_ Merlin was thrown across the land and hit his head on a tree.

"_He's a sorcerer?"_ Merlin thought and rubbed his head. Just as the man was about to cast another spell, Merlin held up his hand. "_Protenio myten."_ A great dome formed around Merlin which blocked the oncoming spell.

"That's very good, young warlock." The man walked back and forth, examining Merlin. "I'm afraid you won't live long enough to see your destiny." Suddenly;

"Merlin…!" the voice seemed to come from the wind, though it sounded like Gaius.

"Isn't that sweet? Unfortunately he will watch you die before his eyes and won't be able to do a thing about it." The man walked over and raised his hand slowly. "_Kellgius goey taya." _Merlin was swooped high into the air. He dangled there for a few seconds until he was dropped. When he hit the ground there was a cracking sound. Feeling his head, he found it was bleeding.

"Merlin…? Gaius, what's going on?" the wind whispered. It was a different voice this time, younger, stronger. Arthur?

The man's eyes widened. "The young Pendragon?" he seemed surprised. "This will work out better than originally intended." He chuckled and smiled. The smile was so vile; it dug into Merlin's core.

ARTHUR

Gaius had been wiping Merlin's sweaty brow when suddenly the bed pillow had blood all over it, staining it crimson. "He's bleeding!" though Arthur had no idea how.

"What on earth…?" Gaius took action and started treating Merlin's newly found wounds.

"He never hit his head." Arthur stated a tad confused. He walked over to his servant, his friend. Merlin's lips were moving at an alarming rate.

"NO!" Merlin yelled, though he was still unconscious. The prince gave Gaius a concerned look. "…can't do that…" he muttered.

"He's going to be okay, Arthur." Arthur muttered to himself. "He's fine."

MERLIN

"This is perfect." The sorcerer continued. "Now I can kill Arthur while I kill you."

"No! You can't do that!" Merlin tried to sound fierce, but was failing miserably. The man looked at him incredulously and then started to nod, an idea brewing in his mind.

"You're right." Merlin looked at him skeptically. "_I_ won't kill him." His smile got wider. "You will."

"I will never hurt my friend!" Merlin cried.

"Of course you will, because I want you to. I have the power to control every emotion, every movement, and every fiber of your being." He informed the warlock. Merlin gave him an angry look which masked how he was really feeling; nervous.

"You see," he paused for dramatic effect, it seemed. "When Arthur sees you using magic, he will call the guards and by the time they come, the price will be dead and you, well…" he chuckled darkly. Before Merlin had time to say a protection spell the sorcerer muttered something under his breath and Merlin fell slowly into blackness.

ARTHUR

Arthur had been helping Gaius stop the mysterious bleeding. "The flow is slowing." Gaius noticed. The prince watched anxiously at his friend, wincing at every shutter he made.

"Gaius, do you suppose…?" he was distracted when Merlin's eyes opened. Merlin stood up and stared at the astonished Arthur standing before the warlock. His eyes darkened to make the scrawny, young servant boy look evil. The expression "_If looks could kill…"_ crossed Arthur's mind.

"Prince Arthur." Merlin continued to frown at him. He never called him 'Prince Arthur' only 'Arthur' or on occasion, 'a royal prat'. At the sound of his voice Gaius turned around to look at Merlin.

"Merlin, you're awake!" he said shocked. "Here, I have something for you to drink." The physician turned back to his table.

Arthur was confused and before he could ask anything Merlin raised his hand and muttered something in a different language. There was a flash of gold in Merlin's eyes and the next thing Arthur knew, he was up in the air with his feet dangling.

"Merlin…?" the prince's eyes widened. "What are you…?" You're a sorcerer?!" at this Gaius turned from his table to find what caused the word 'sorcerer' to come up. He clearly didn't like what he saw.

"Are you mad?" the old physician walked over to the warlock. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Put him down!"

"Of course, whatever you say Gaius." Merlin put his hand down, causing Arthur to fall and hit the floor with a loud thud. With another flash of gold Arthur was thrown across the room. Merlin walked over to him. "Now Arthur Pendragon, you shall die."

The Crown Prince was on the floor, his eyes struck with fear. His life was in the hands of someone he though he knew all about, someone he had trusted. But this person was someone completely different. The man standing before him had his hand help up, ready to say the final part of the spell that would seal Arthur's fate.

The sorcerer walked closer to him and laughed darkly at the prince lying helplessly on the floor. Every time Arthur begged the sorcerer to stop he would only smile with satisfaction, a smile that struck fear into the prince's very core. Arthur opened his mouth again about to, once again, plead for mercy.

"Please, Merlin." Arthur panted. "Don't kill me."

"_Gious hai…"_ Suddenly Merlin cringed. "No!" he yelled. "Stop!" It seemed as though he was having a fight with some invisible person. He struggled to walk over to the table where he fell on his knees. Merlin's boyish, blue eyes came back and looked up at his adopted father. "Gaius," he struggled. "Help me." There was another cringe and his eyes darkened again.

Arthur took this opportunity to grab his sword that was leaning against the wall. "No sire, don't!" Merlin turned to see what Gaius was talking about. There stood Arthur, sword in hand; the blade directly on Merlin's heart.

MERLIN

Merlin didn't know exactly what was happening to him. It seemed as if he was possessed by that sorcerer. To him, it felt like he was in water, trying to get to the top for air. Right now he was sinking. Merlin only knew that he had to fight to return to the surface before his best friend kills him. he thought that he had returned long enough for Gaius to see that it wasn't Merlin doing these things, but he had no way of knowing for sure.

The young warlock could see and hear what was going on, but he had no control of what he says or does. Arthur's sword was now at his heart. The Evil Merlin- as Merlin thought to call him- was smiling.

"Stay where you are or I'll run you through!" Arthur threatens. Evil Merlin simply laughed and threw the prince back against the wall.

"No, you can't do that!" Merlin wanted to shout. Evil Merlin walked over to try to kill Arthur yet again. Merlin knew that he had to do something before it was too late and they would both be dead. He fought as hard as he could and resurfaced! "Arthur, I need you hel…" was all he was able to say before he was dragged back under.

ARTHUR

There Arthur stood confused as his best friend was trying to kill him. Shock was the only thing he could feel. He looked at his sword and moved it to Merlin's heart. He decided that wasn't the greatest move since he ended up against the wall. The prince looked up to see Merlin right over him. Suddenly Merlin's eyes turned from dark to their regular, innocent blue that it always was.

"Arthur, I need your hel…" Merlin had said. Arthur was instantly confused. What was Merlin saying? His servant's eyes back to their dark color. This wasn't right.

"Merlin?" he said trying to reason with him. "This isn't you." He insisted out of breath. Merlin's smile turned evil and full of hatred for him.

"You don't even know me, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin yelled. Arthur saw Gaius frozen with shock behind the sorcerer. As Arthur thought, he realized that he didn't really know Merlin. He never took the time to. Guilt started to flow through him.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" The prince was trying to prolong his execution, though he really was curious as to why he was doing this.

"You, your people, they all killed my kind! You killed so many sorcerers that there are so few left!" his anger was building and Arthur knew this only too well. The prince knew that he didn't have much time left at this rate. "You will now suffer what all those…" Merlin cringed and his eyes changed back to blue.

"Get out!" he hunched over and clutched his arms. His head came up to look at Arthur. "Please," he panted. "Help me." He gulped. "It's not m…"

What was Merlin trying to say? "It's not me?" Arthur knew not. The sorcerer's eyes were still blue, but only just.

"Get out before he kills…" Was Merlin warning him? Had Merlin just said 'he instead of 'I'? Questions floated around in Arthur's head. Was it possible that this wasn't Merlin? He dismissed this thought. Of course it was Merlin, or so he thought.

MERLIN

He had almost succeeded in getting through to Arthur before he was pulled back down. Merlin got back to the surface a second later. Before Evil Merlin had the chance to drag him under, he muttered a few words; with a flash of gold from his eyes Merlin had full control of body again- well sort of. His legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor. "Gaius?" he panted. Gaius rushed over to the boy and forced a concoction down his throat. It tasted of rotten fish, though he felt better immediately. "Thank you." Then it occurred to him. Where had the sorcerer gone?

Merlin turned his head to see Arthur on his feet just staring. His thoughts were on how to get rid of the sorcerer, but right now he had to deal with Arthur and straighten things out. The warlock dreaded the thought that their friendship was ruined. Arthur retrieved his sword. "_So we're back to the sword." _Merlin thought.

"Gaius, stop. That's an order." Arthur said calmly. The old physician bowed and set the other concoction down on the table.

"Could you put that thing away before you hurt someone?" Merlin joked. Arthur didn't find it amusing at all.

"You tried to kill me."

"It wasn't me, exactly." Merlin got to his feet. His master wasn't in the mood to believe him. Knowing what was coming next he asked, "The dungeons?"

Arthur shook his head, which surprised both Merlin and Gaius. "Explain."

"Well, I was possessed." The young warlock didn't know how else to put it.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Arthur was looking at the floor, dreading his servant's answer.

"Arthur," Merlin shot an apologetic smile to Gaius who looked worried. Suddenly he thought of an answer. "I was possessed. I didn't have control over what I said or did." There! That avoided the question and provided an answer as well.

"Merlin," he said harshly. "Are you a sorcerer, yes or no?"

"I…" Merlin started. Looking at Gaius, he saw his face full of concern. Merlin raised his head high. "Yes."

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it!!!! REVIEW :)**


	4. Decisions

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Yes I am aware that it is short, but I've been so tired and busy... :( I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Christmas List- BBC's Merlin! because sadly, I don't own it**

ARTHUR

Arthur's eyes closed and let out a sigh. He knew what he should do, but he didn't want to do it. The punishment for sorcery was death. Arthur couldn't bear to see Merlin's head on the chopping block. He needed time to think this over. "Well," he looked up to see Merlin with a worried on his face. "You better be on time tomorrow for work." The prince began to walk out.

"Arthur?" Merlin called after him. He put his hand up to silence his servant and continued to walk to his chambers.

The prince knew that he had a lot to think about tonight and had to consider everything. He sat on his bed staring at the fire that's burning brightly. Only when he closed his eyes Arthur realized just how tired he really was. The sheets looked so inviting that he crawled under their warmth and drifted into a restless slumber.

Arthur dreamt of telling his father that Merlin was a sorcerer and then, he, Arthur, lifted the sword and his friend's head on the chopping block. Just as the blade was about to slice Merlin's neck, the dream switched. This time Arthur hadn't told the king about Merlin, the warlock was destroying Camelot.

He woke up with sweat covering his brow. This was Morgana's thing not his! The prince still hadn't made his decision when he heard a gentle knock on his door. _"It must be the sorcer- MERLIN!! It's just Merlin. Why should I care if he's a sorcerer?"_

MERLIN 

Merlin knocked on the prince's door, something he never does. There were footsteps inside. The door opened a crack and a blond head appeared.

"Merlin," he opened the door, but suddenly closed it which made Merlin stumble backwards. The wooden door was only open a crack. "You're not going to turn me into a frog or something, are you?" he teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Shoot, you caught me." he smiled slightly before the prince nodded and let him in. His master went over and sat on the chair and motioned for Merlin to join him. The warlock pulled up a chair and sat staring awkwardly around the room.

"We need to talk." Arthur stated. "How long have you practiced magic?" The prince asked calmly.

"I never practiced. I was born like this." Merlin stated. He figured that Arthur wouldn't believe that, since Gaius didn't at first either.

"So, you can't help being a sorcerer like I can't help being a prince?" Arthur asked to Merlin's amazement.

He shook his head. "No, I can't help being a sorcerer like you can't help being a prat." Merlin joked. The boys laughed quietly for a minute. Arthur was the first to speak.

"I understand." Arthur said simply. To Merlin's luck Arthur hadn't mentioned the one question he was dreading to answer; how powerful are you?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Merlin said with his head down. "I just didn't know how you'd react."

"Its fine I just wish I found out a different way other than my best friend trying to kill me!" Arthur gave a sarcastic laughed.

"Did you just say I was your friend?" Merlin asked jokingly. Arthur gave a slight nod with a smile on his face. "A lowly servant is the prince's best friend!"

"Don't let it get to your head!" Arthur joked.

"So," Merlin began slowly. "Does this mean you're not telling Uther?" He asked hopefully.

"No I won't tell him. I'm sorry I even thought about telling. It was stupid of me." he paused. "Just don't get caught!" Merlin knew that behind Arthur's teasing, he was being serious.

"I always am!" he said with a dorky smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you need to clean my room and then meet me at the stables." Merlin had a cocky smile. With a flash of gold from his eyes, the room started to clean itself. The sheets began folding on their own and clothes going back into their cupboards. Arthur could only stare in amazement at the scene that was going on in front of him. He looked at Merlin to say something.

"Shhh," Merlin said putting his finger to his lips, smiling. It silenced Arthur. "Keep the magic secret!"

**A/N: OK so ya I know the last line is such a cliché, but hey it was too tempting too pass up don't you think? Anywho- please review! Yes the next chapter will be longer!!!!**


	5. True Friends

**A/N: So hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had school and was too beat when I got home to really have any inspiration. :/ I hope this will make up for it! Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (but maybe Arthur!)**

MERLIN

Arthur started after Merlin after he slipped through the door. "Merlin, you're going to get caught!" he called after him. Merlin smiled to himself. He turned around to face his nervous friend.

"Caught? What would I get caught with?" Merlin asked jokingly.

The prince looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Magic you idiot!" he whispered.

"Me doing magic?" he teased, knowing it would confuse the poor prince. "I couldn't do magic. I'm too much of idiot, remember?"

"You just did it in my chambers!"

"No I didn't." he said flatly.

"Merlin, are you _trying_ to confuse me?" Arthur asked very frustrated.

"Is it working?"

"YES!" Arthur barked at the smiling Merlin.

"Then yes, yes I am." Merlin started to laugh quietly. Arthur just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"You know I could have you put in the stocks for that?" he threatened. He watched as the most powerful sorcerer ever got frightened at the thought of the stocks.

"You wouldn't do that, right? I mean, I get covered in rotten fruit way too much." Merlin took a cautious step back.

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin, I said I wouldn't turn in to the guards, not that I would treat you any differently." A smile formed on the young warlock's face, and then the smile got bigger, almost darker.

Before Arthur could ask, Merlin's eyes flashed gold. "See you later, Arthur." He smiled and walked away.

The prince tried to walk with him, but it was as if his feet were stuck to the ground. "Merlin let me walk!" The warlock's eyes flashed gold and Arthur fell over.

"Are you okay…?"

"MERLIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Arthur ran after Merlin as fast as he could; only the poor servant kept tripping over his feet. They ran out of the castle and to the forest's edge where Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. _"You don't think that you and that prince have escaped me that easily, do you?"_ The voice seemed to come from inside his head.

"Arthur, stop where you are!" he yelled.

"If you think you aren't going in the stocks now, then…" Merlin held up a hand to silence him. The warlock turned around to face him, worry filled up his features. "What's wrong?"

"_I will get you, Emrys. You cannot hide!"_ the voice came again.

"Where are you?!" Merlin yelled. He knew Arthur would think he was going crazy for yelling at the wind. Merlin waiting, and there was no reply from the voice.

"Merlin?" the prince stepped forward.

"It's nothing. We need to head back." Merlin started to walk towards the castle when Arthur stopped him.

"I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong." He said quietly. "Besides," Arthur smiled. "You've always been a bad liar."

"Just don't go into the forest, okay?" It sounded more like an order than a request. Arthur wasn't one to take orders from servants, but this was Merlin, his friend.

"Okay, I trust you."

They both walked back up to the castle when Merlin heard the sorcerer again. _"I'm coming for you Emrys. You can't escape me."_

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "We really need to get back!" Arthur took the hint and they ran through the courtyard and up Gaius' chambers.

DEMETRIOUS

An evil laugh echoed throughout the damp cave of which he was staying. Demetrious smiled at Emrys. Although he despised this boy, he also respected him. Then the thought occurred to him; he could take the warlock under his wing and nurture the evil inside of him. The power that this boy possessed was unfathomable. The destruction they could create with the warlock at his side was limitless. If Emrys refused the offer then killing him was the only option.

He was the most powerful sorcerer and if he couldn't have the prophesized warlock's power, the Emrys was as good as dead. If he refused the offer, Emrys will die at his hand.

ARTHUR

"Sire," Gaius bowed as Arthur and Merlin through the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Merlin is just here to get something for something he hasn't told me about!" he said loud enough for Merlin to hear from his room. Gaius merely chuckled. "Is it normal for sorcerers to be annoying?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"Oh, Merlin is nothing like a normal sorcerer." He stated as he fiddled with his newest concoction.

"He's not a normal servant either." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"I hear that every day!" Merlin rolled his eyes as he took the steps from his room two-by-two carrying a thick book. He must be referring to Gaius' comment.

"And it's true! Not even Morg…" the old physician cut himself off, forgetting Arthur was standing next to him. Merlin gave him a look, apparently knowing who he was talking about.

"Morgana?" he guessed. "My Morgana?" the prince immediately regretted what he had just said.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks at Arthur's 'my Morgana'. "Your Morgana, huh? So now she's your Morgana?" the warlock teased as he flipped through the book. "Does she know about this, Arthur?"

"Shut up, Merlin. You know what I mean!" Arthur barked. _"Stupid sorcerer!"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he found himself wondering why they were even talking about Morgana.

"I can't find it!" Merlin exclaimed slamming the book as hard as he could. "There's nothing in here about hearing voices."

"You hear voices? There's a shock." Arthur said receiving a glare from his warlock friend.

"The sorcerer that possessed me, I could hear him when we were near the forest." He explained. "He kept saying that we hadn't escaped him, or something."

"I thought he was gone." Arthur said walking over to the book he didn't know Merlin had even owned.

"I knew he wasn't. If he's going to do what I think he has planned," he paused to look at Arthur. "Then Camelot is in danger. We need to tell Uther."

"Tell him what? 'Father, my servant, Merlin, he's a sorcerer and knows this other sorcerer that's coming for Camelot'?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"I'd rather have Camelot safe. I don't care if it shows who I really am!" Merlin replied.

"I care, Merlin! Do you really think I want to see your head on the chopping block?" Arthur shouted. "Think of how Gwen would feel." The prince always knew Gwen had a soft spot for Merlin.

"Alright, but we need to tell him something."

"He already knows about the threat."

"How is that?"

"It was an anonymous tip." Arthur explained. Merlin nodded.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being my friend and staying at my side." Merlin had a half smile on his face.

"Well, you'd do the same for me." Arthur replied, not really knowing what to say. He never had any real friends, only people who wanted to get on the prince's good side. Merlin on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He even called him a prat. To Arthur, only a true friend would call the prince of Camelot a prat, no matter how crazy it sounded. He knew Merlin was his friend for life, his true friend for life.


	6. Killer Nightmares

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Please, please, PLEASE review. They mean everything to me! It's really not that hard…**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I shall say it. Merlin is not mine, it belongs to the BBC, but my hopes are up!**

MERLIN

"Merlin, you're coming too!" Arthur said. The prince was dragging Merlin along with him to Uther's emergency announcement. "If I have to sit and listen to my father drone on and on then you have to, too."

"But why do I have to go?" Merlin asked while letting out a groan.

"You're my servant, and," Arthur walked over to the moping Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder. "And as a friend."

"Alright, hopefully I can keep from turning the Lords into frogs." Merlin teased.

"As much as I would love to see that," Arthur chuckled. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

Merlin nodded in agreement before they walked out Arthur's door and headed for the War Room. When they arrived the meeting had already started. Merlin went to stand in a corner listening carefully to the king's harsh words.

"I believe that the threat on Camelot is becoming stronger." Uther stated.

"_If only you knew…"_ Merlin thought. By the look Arthur gave him, the prince was thinking the exact same thing.

"We need to double our guards." The king continued. "I want everyone to have a watchful eye. Magic is evil and so is everyone who deals with it!" Merlin cringed at this statement. Even Arthur stiffened in this chair. "I have concurred the Old Religion and Camelot will see that!" he pounded his fist on the arm of his chair.

The meeting continued like this. Uther insulted magic and ordered everyone to sleep with one eye open. Merlin knew that Arthur would need to talk to him after the meeting was adjourned. Finally, after hours of waiting, Uther dismissed everyone and Arthur met Merlin in the corner. They boys walked out silently.

"I'm sorry I made you come." Arthur said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Merlin gave him a small smile.

"Well," the prince said lightening the mood. "You have the rest of the day off."

"What?"

"You're not deaf, Merlin."

"Are you sure? Last time you gave me the day off…" Merlin trailed off. Both he and Arthur cringed at the thought.

"I'm sure, as long as you don't go and get yourself in trouble." He added.

"Oh, you know I can't do that!" They chuckled quietly.

"Go on and get some rest. We both will need to be on guard for a while."

Merlin said his goodbyes to Arthur and stalked towards his chambers, all the while thinking about the sorcerer and about Uther. He felt bad about Arthur betraying his father, but as long as Arthur disagreed with him, it was fine, right?

Not watching where he was going he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" Looking up he saw it was the Lady Morgana. "I am so sorry, My Lady!"

"Oh, Merlin." She said with a fake smile. "No, the fault was mine."

"Is there something wrong? Because if there is you can tell me." he said encouragingly. She couldn't help but smile at his dorkyness. **(A/N: dorkyness is SO a word)**

"It's nothing. I've just been having some bad dreams." Merlin gently took her arm and pulled her into her chambers.

"Please tell me."

"Just, it feels like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming to the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!" she said out of breath. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "My dreams are just scaring me a little. It's nothing." The seriousness in his eyes made her continue. "There was a man, a sorcerer. He was killing…" she trailed off.

"Killing who?"

"Merlin, it was just a dream." She whispered.

"Morgana, please, who was he killing?" He begged her, agony in his eyes.

"You and Arthur, he was killing you and Arthur." It was barely audible, but Merlin heard every word. "But there's something else." She said quickly. "I've been having this feeling, a strong feeling. I've been feeling it for the past two or three days." Morgana bit her lip. "It's like I'm sensing a-"

"Powerful magic." they said in unison. Merlin's eyes got wide while Morgana looked strangely at the boy standing in front of her.

He muttered a quick 'thank you' before dashing out of the room. "Merlin?!" the Lady Morgana called after him.

When Merlin reached his room without a 'hello' to a perplexed Gaius, Merlin grabbed his magic book as if it were the only thing left in the world and put his nose in it.

"If you're looking in there about the voices then I would have to say that it is pointless to do so. May I remind you that you already looked there?" Gaius said.

"You're right, but Morgana had another dream." Merlin said stiffly.

"She had another dream? What's it about what this time?"

"Arthur dying." He answered simply, leaving the other part out of his answer for good reason.

"I see…"

Dawn came and Merlin still had no success with his trusted book. Gaius persuaded him to eat something and get some rest. Reluctantly, he obeyed. He placed his book in the usual hiding spot under the floor board got in his bed and pulled up the scratchy covers high up to his chin.

There was a small crash and Merlin opened his eyes in a flash. He bolted upright at what he saw. In a dark corner of his room stood a hooded figure with his face covered. The light that the moon gave off made this person look even more frightening.

Merlin instantly recognized him as the sorcerer that he met in the mysterious meadow. "What do you want?" he asked firmly.

"I am the sorcerer, Demetrious, and if you care for the life of your friends, you will meet me in the heart of the forest by tomorrow afternoon." He told the young warlock.

Before Merlin had a chance to respond, the sorcerer was gone in the blink of an eye- literally! Merlin knew he had to take this seriously. He got dressed immediately and wrote a quick note for Gaius when he wakes up.

The warlock ran as fast as he could to the stables, grabbing the fastest horse there. It took him a bit to get the horse ready, loosing precious minutes.

ARTHUR

The prince walked over to the window, lost in thought. The words of his father echoed in his mind. His thoughts then fell on Merlin. Arthur knew he was going against his father, but he would never turn his most trusted friend in, even if he was a sorcerer.

There was a loud sound coming from the stables down below. He looked to see what was going on, if a horse was trying to escape. No, his eyes fell on a skinny boy with a red neckerchief trying to saddle Lightening, the fastest horse they owned.

Arthur ran down to the courtyard just in time to see Merlin mount the steed. "Merlin, just where do you think you're going?"

Merlin turned around. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but I have to go." This statement only arose more questions.

"If you're leaving Camelot because of what my father said…"

"It's not that. It's…" he trailed off, not knowing if he should continue.

"Merlin, you've told me your secret, what other thing could possibly be harder to let me know of?" he asked.

"The sorcerer, he wants to meet me in the forest." He said in a rushed tone.

"Then I'm coming with you." Arthur said bravely.

"You can't, you could get killed."

"Merlin, you could get killed! I'm going with you! Face it, you can't do this without my help!" he joked.

"Two sides of the same coin?"

"That's one way to put it, I suppose."

After the second horse was saddled, the two boys started on their journey deep into the heart of the woods, not knowing when, or if they will be coming back alive.

**A/N: Kudos for anyone who can figure out what movie this quote, "Just, it feels like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming to the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!", is from! Please review!!!!!!**


	7. Feelings of Love and Fear

**A/N: Wow, so I got a bunch of reviews and this is in honor of them! Because of the outcome, I worked hard on this one. I snuck in writing during Study Hall and almost got in trouble! *yikes* The quote from the last chapter was from the movie Titanic. Anywho, I hope this chapter's cliff-hanger isn't as cruel! Please review because they mean the world to me!!!!!!**

MORGANA

Down below in the courtyard a blond prince and black-haired servant were having some sort of quarrel, but that was not what's on Morgana's mind. It was what Merlin had said to her just before he ran out of the room without another word.

How was it that he knew what she was about to say? Did he sense it, too? No, he couldn't have. Merlin doesn't have magic. Though, he did seem to know that her dreams were important…

Questions filled her mind. A headache was starting to form and she went to sit down on her bed. She laid her head on her cushioned pillow. Almost immediately the Lady Morgana fell into unconsciousness.

Morgana got hot and started tossing and turning about in her bed. Her so-called 'dreams' started a second later.

The sorcerer from her previous dream was there and Merlin and Arthur! The sorcerer shot a fireball at the boys, but no, it couldn't be! Merlin shot his hand out and yelled an incantation. The ball of fire was deflected and the sorcerer dodged it. Wait.

What just happened? Merlin did magic?! That was impossible! It had to be. Then again, she 'saw' it.

Morgana shot up in her bed, sweat lining her brow. She could only think one thing; Merlin was a sorcerer.

Did Arthur know?

Why didn't he tell her?

Did he know that she had- or thought she had- visions?

There were so many questions and so little answers, that it was maddening. She walked down to Arthur's chambers to find that the prince wasn't there and no one had seen him since the evening. It was then when she remembered she saw Merlin and Arthur leave the kingdom. The reason for their secret journey was unknown to Morgana.

She promised herself that when Merlin and Arthur returned she would find out the truth about Merlin. If they returned- wait! Her dream! She couldn't live with herself if she knew that Arthur and Merlin would die and she didn't do a thing about it.

But what could she do? She couldn't tell Uther. "Yes, I had a vision that Merlin and Arthur die." She'd be in the dungeons before you could say 'sorcerer'.

She would have to do something about it herself, though there was only one obvious flaw to her plan; she didn't know where they died. _Great_…

There was a faint knock on the door before it opened. In came her maid, Gwen. "Good morning, My Lady." She said cheerfully. Morgana gave her a halfhearted smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, just another bad dream." She reassured her friend.

"Perhaps you should see Gaius about it. You're nearly out of potion, after all." Gwen suggested.

"You're right." Gwen helped her with the ties that Morgana couldn't reach and soon enough, she was dressed in a beautiful green gown.

"Arthur would be impressed, My Lady." Gwen gave her a smile.

"Yes well, I don't need to worry about what he thinks." She replied. Gwen could always see through her façade.

"Of course." She said with an eye roll.

"Don't you think it's about time that Merlin learned the truth about your feelings?" Morgana asked with a mischievous smile. Gwen turned pale.

"Oh, I don't know." She turned make the bed. "Would you like me to fetch you your breakfast now?" Morgana merely smiled at her sudden change of subject and nodded. Gwen left with a small curtsy.

She turned the window and looked up at the morning sky. "I pray that you and Merlin come back alive and unharmed."

MERLIN

It was dawn now. All night they had traveled and were almost to the center of the forest. Merlin figured it was better to be early, so he could get this horror over with.

He was on edge the whole time and Arthur being there wasn't helping. Merlin was the only one who knew of Morgana's dream. The warlock shuttered at the thought, but he knew that he and Arthur couldn't die. They still had so much to do and to fulfill their destiny.

But destiny was the last thing on his mind right now. The only thing he was concerned about was remembering all the spells he learned and how to keep Arthur safe.

"Merlin," Arthur said suddenly, pulling him back to the real world.

"Huh?"

"I think I see someone over there." He pointed to a dark figure standing near a small stream. Merlin squinted through the morning fog. "Is it him?"

Merlin nodded.

The prince and the warlock got off of their horses and began walking towards the hooded figure. Arthur had his sword out, though Merlin had to stiff a laugh. He knew that a sword couldn't go up against magic. By the look Arthur gave Merlin, he knew it as well.

"Not everyone can have magic, Merlin." He said sarcastically.

The figure got closer and closer until they reached him. His back was turned towards the boys. Arthur put his sword on the back of the figure. "We're here, now what do you want?" he asked harshly.

The hooded man turned to face them. Without warning, Arthur was flung back out of sight. Instantly a fireball was hurdled at the young warlock's chest. Thinking quickly, Merlin put his hand out and yelled a spell.

The fireball was deflected and headed towards the sorcerer. He ducked lazily and shook his head.

"Stupid, Emrys. I can't believe you brought your precious prince with you." He walked in a circle around Merlin. "When I possessed you, I was sure that he would call the guards on you."

"He would never do that!" Merlin yelled.

"Oh come now, Emrys. He's Uther's son after all. You didn't even know if you should trust him."

"I trust him with my life."

"You seem confident, but would he trust you with his?" he asked skeptically.

"O- Of course he would." Merlin said a bit unsure of that answer.

"Really?" he asked. "Then I hope you don't me putting that to the test." Demetrious said evilly. Just then, he uttered a few words and Merlin was tied to the nearest tree, bound by indestructible, magical ropes.

Slowly a tall blond came limping out of the trees. Arthur's shinny armor was now splattered with brown mud and grass stains. He saw Merlin and ran over to him. "Merlin, what on earth…?"

Demetrious stepped in front of him, blocking Arthur from Merlin. "It's nice of you to join us, Prince Arthur." He said with an over exaggerated bow.

**A/N: Let me know how you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. A Test of Trust

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you all for your reviews and please, please keep them coming!!! They mean everything to me!! R&R peez 3**

ARTHUR

The sorcerer stepped in front of Arthur, blocking him from Merlin. "Let him go!" the prince shouted. He had his sword out on Demetrious's chest. The sorcerer laughed evilly.

"Do you really think a sword can threaten me?"

Arthur swallowed hard. "I said, let him go!"

"So much authority for someone so powerless." He said it so quietly that it was barely audible. The sorcerer stepped aside so that Arthur could see his friend. The look Merlin had on his face was foreign. He had never seen Merlin look so evil. Hatred and anger filled his eyes.

"Arthur, go now!" he said fiercely. "You have no idea what he's going to do."

"Merlin, what do you-?"

"Enough!" the sorcerer yelled. He strode over to Arthur's side.

"He's going to kill you!" Merlin said staring deep into Arthur's blue eyes.

"Oh, Arthur," The sorcerer said. "Do you really believe him?"

"Of course I do. I trust him. It's you I don't trust." Arthur said loyally.

"As you shouldn't, but wasn't it you who said to never trust a sorcerer?"

"Yes, but..." Arthur was at a loss of words.

"Why should _Merlin_, as you call him, be an exception?" he spat.

"I know him!" the prince yelled, his sword tightly in his hand. "He would never hurt anyone." He saw Merlin smile from the corner of his eye.

"You know him, do you? You trust him?" Arthur nodded. "But he didn't trust you with his secret."

"It was for obvious reasons!" Arthur spat back at him, a little hurt at this reminder.

"Maybe he thought you would betray him." Arthur looked over at the trees as if they had a reply for him. "You didn't really know him."

"He trusts me!" Arthur yelled, not knowing why he was arguing with a sorcerer. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Did you know he was planning to overthrow the kingdom?" he asked quickly.

"What? He would never!" Arthur yelled, starting to question it himself.

"You don't know that. Did you know that is was Merlin who set the Griffin loose on Camelot?" he came again.

"That's ridiculous." Arthur said quieter.

"Ask him yourself, for he isn't who you thought he was." He said with dark eyes.

"Merlin?" the prince turned to him. "Is this true?"

MERLIN

Had this really just happened? Had Arthur really just asked him if he wanted to destroy the kingdom? Merlin was hurt to the deepest level. "Arthur…" he said, not really knowing how to respond.

Arthur seemed to take this as a confession. "You were." He said darkly. "I trusted you Merlin."

"Arthur, I-I would never do that." Merlin stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Arthur really believe that he would do that? The boy who tripped over his own feet?

"You've always been a horrible liar, Merlin! What else were you planning?" he continued.

From the corner of his eye he saw Demetrious wave his hand. Suddenly the ropes that were plastering him to the tree disappeared. He stumbled forward.

"My father was right." Merlin looked up at the prince. "Everyone that has to do with magic is evil." He said darkly.

"You see, Emrys," the sorcerer said happily. "He isn't really your ally. Join me, Emrys and I can teach you magic beyond your dreams."

"_Never!_" Merlin thought, knowing that he would hear him.

"Very well." The sorcerer mouthed to him.

"Arthur, we're friends. You know I would never do anything to the kingdom!" Merlin said hopefully as he stumbled over a rock. Arthur had his sword pointing at him. Merlin was walking backwards to avoid its sharp tip.

"You are no friend of mine." Arthur said harshly. Hurt filled Merlin's eyes and every drop of hope drained from the young warlock.

Suddenly the sword came swinging at his stomach. Merlin jumped back just in time. Arthur swung again but missed. Next, he went for his head with all his might, but Merlin ducked causing Arthur to trip onto the grass.

This continued and Arthur kept trying to kill his former friend. Merlin didn't want to use his magic on Arthur, but if it kept going like this, he may not have a choice.

"Arthur, please." He begged whilst gasping for breath. "You have to stop!"

To his surprise the prince did just that. He put his sword back and stared at Merlin. "I'm taking you back to Camelot. Then I'm turning you into the guards." Arthur said without regret. Merlin lowered his head in defeat. He always knew Arthur would soon find out his secret, but he never knew that it would end like this.

"Yes, My Lord." His eyes lowered to the ground. He knew he only had one hope left, one person who could help.

MORGANA

She left the window and sat down on her bed. There was no need to worry. Arthur was a brilliant knight and Merlin was-hopefully- a great sorcerer. He had to be, for both their sakes. She started to wonder if Gaius knew about his secret. She didn't want to ask him about it if he didn't know, but she felt as if she needed to ask someone. Morgana had many questions and unfortunately, only Merlin had the answers.

Were her dreams actually visions of the future? Was Merlin really a sorcerer? Could he really be more than just Arthur's servant, but a powerful, good force in Camelot? Merlin had to be good. It was impossible to portray Merlin has anything but!

Her headache grew more and more painful until she just couldn't stand it anymore! Morgana laid her head down on her pillow.

"_Morgana!"_

She shot up, her headache gone. There was no one in the room, but she had heard her name.

"_Morgana, please help…"_

There it was again. She looked around until she realized it was coming from inside her head. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked out loud. There was no reply. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _"Merlin?"_ she thought.

"_Your dream, it was correct…"_

**A/N: So, how did ya like it??? More shall come soon only if there are more reviews, though! REVIEW (or I shall accuse you of magic in front of Uther. hehehe)**

**xoxoxo**


	9. Journey to Death

**A/N: Thank you all for reviews and sorry. I didn't like making Arthur all bad, but its all part of the plan!!! Review please because they mean the world to me! 3**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Merlin isn't mine. :( He could be if he wanted to, though…**

MORGANA

"_What do you mean?"_ she thought to the voice she guessed was Merlin's.

"_We… Arthur… Going… DIE!" _the voice was breaking up. This made Morgana panic.

"_Merlin, what's happening?"_ she waited for an answer, but none came. "_Merlin?"_ she tried again. When there was still no reply, she ran down the stairs and into the armor room. The Lady snatched her sword and then proceeded to the stables. Morgana got onto her white horse and raced out of there. She got many strange looks from both the guards and the peasants.

Before long, she was in the forest. Morning shadows were reaching out to her. Her eyes closed for a second trying to concentrate on the racing horse.

"_Where are you?"_ she thought hoping to get a response, but once again, no one thought back. Morgana took in a deep breath and hoped she was going in the correct direction. Her eyes opened to find a floating orb that was shining blue. It seemed to beckon to her to follow it.

Morgana decided to pursue the magical light. It led her into the depths of the forest until they reached a small stream. Her horse stopped on its own, whining.

"What is it, girl?" she asked and pulled the rains for it to keep going. It only whined and stomped its hoof.

She got off the stubborn horse and kept following the light. After about five minutes of walking, she stepped into a clearing. A blond boy was swinging his sword at a clumsy figure. Eagerly watching this fight was a tall, hooded man.

She realized that they had to be Merlin and Arthur. Morgana wanted so desperately to run over there and whack Arthur on the head, but a voice spoke to her in her head.

"_Don't come over. Hide before the sorcerer sees you!"_

Reluctantly, she found a bush where she was able to conceal herself behind and watch helplessly from afar.

MERLIN

Merlin had tried as hard as he could to get in touch with Morgana, but it was proving to be difficult when a sword was threatening you. He had sent a light to guide her through the maze of trees. Luckily, she followed it. Once he saw her at the edge, communication was easier.

The young warlock had told her to hide and to his relief, she wasn't stubborn and did as he asked. Merlin knew that Morgana knew that he was a sorcerer now, but he trusted that she wouldn't tell anyone.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Demetrious murmuring a spell and a knife appeared in his hands. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Arthur, move!" Merlin yelled while he pushed the prince aside. The sorcerer threw the knife and Merlin yelled, "_Firy bgell soty dyeh!"_ A fireball shot straight towards Demetrious, hitting him square in the chest. It flung him back onto the ground, but this didn't stop the flying blade.

The knife found a target and stabbed Merlin deep in his stomach.

"Merlin!" the prince yelled catching his friend as Merlin fell over.

"Arth-?" the fallen warrior chocked out. Blood filled his mouth.

"Don't talk." Arthur ordered the warlock.

"Happy to be… Servant… 'Till I die." Merlin said with a weak smile. He coughed blood onto Arthur's chainmail.

"You're not going to die." Arthur said whilst a single tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry I thought you… Merlin?!" the prince yelled. The warlock's eyes closed and breathing slowed.

After what seemed like forever, Merlin found the strength to force his lids open. What he saw made him gasp, causing him pain. "NO!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Demetrious was directly over Arthur with another knife in hand about to jab it into the prince's back. Suddenly the sorcerer's eyes widened and he gasped. He swayed for a moment before landing hard on the ground, sword in his back.

Morgana was standing over the body, tears in her eyes at the sight of Merlin. He tried to smile, but it came out funny. Arthur was shocked to see Morgana here.

ARTHUR

The prince looked up from his dying friend to find Morgana above the now dead sorcerer. "What are you doing here?" he shook his head. "Never mind." She gave him a small smile and bent down to Merlin.

"You paged?" she asked him with a sad smile. Merlin coughed a laugh and smiled at Arthur's confused face. Morgana looked up at him. "We need to get him to Gaius."

"You're right, but he might not make it back." Arthur said as another tear came from the corner of his eye.

"We have to try or will die!" she insisted. He nodded.

"We're taking you back, Merlin. You're going to be alright." Arthur said to the grass next to Merlin, not able to look at the boy's blood stained face.

"Arthur." Morgana said quietly. She was looking directly at him. Arthur saw that Merlin wasn't breathing. He put his head on the warlock's chest, but he couldn't even hear a faint heartbeat. He sat back up.

"He's dead." He said simply. Morgana started crying profusely on his shoulder. "No, he can't be dead!" Arthur shouted at the sky. The clouds turned a dark shade of gray. Thunder rumbled and showers of rain came, soaking them to the bone. Lightening struck the near bye tree, lighting up the clearing. Arthur pulled up fist fills of wet grass. "Wake up, Merlin, you idiot! You're not dead!"

"Arthur, stop. We have to get back to Camelot and inform Gaius." Morgana said wiping the tears from her blood-shot eyes.

"I'm not leaving him."

"We shall take him with us."

"Alright." Arthur pulled the knife out of his fatal wound and placed it in his pouch. Then he picked up Merlin's lifeless body and carried him in the rain over to the spooked horses. He sat the body in front of him, and Arthur and Morgana started on their journey back to Camelot.

Arthur kept wondering how much Morgana had seen. Had she seen Merlin use his magic? He knew not. Right now, all he cared about was getting Merlin back to Camelot. The prince thought about what to say to Gaius. The old physician would be heartbroken. Merlin was like a son to him.

"How long had you known about Merlin?" Morgana asked suddenly.

"A day or two." He answered quietly. The prince was in no mood to talk, but he knew it was only fair for her to have answers to her questions, but she was quiet after that.

Arthur stole glimpses at Merlin's paler face and regretted it every time. More tears came, but the rain hid this weakness.

Finally the three of them reached the gates of Camelot. The guards let them pass and exchanged looks when they saw Arthur's manservant dead on the horse. He put his horse away, not waiting for Morgana, and carried Merlin all the way to Gaius' chambers. The prince kicked the door and waited for it to open.

"Just a moment." A voice came from inside. The footsteps eventually got closer until the door opened. "Sire, what can I do for…" the old man trailed off when he saw the look Arthur had and Merlin in his arms. "Why-what happened?"

Arthur walked in and sat Merlin on the bed. "We met the sorcerer in the forest." He said simply.

Gaius looked up at the prince after checking Merlin's pulse. "He's dead."

**A/N: Wow, so please don't hate me! Review please or no more of this story shall come and you will be left on this cliffhanger FOREVER!! Hehe (evil smile)**


	10. Magic In the Air

**A/N: Hello everyone! I had writer's block and this is what I scrapped up. Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews. I couldn't help but smile when I saw them! :) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Merlin. He belongs to the BBC :(**

ARTHUR

The prince nodded sadly. "I know." He said simply. Arthur leaned against the wall and stared at the burning fire. He thought he saw a face in the fire, but concluded that he was just seeing things from lack of sleep. He watched as Gaius just stood over Merlin's body, staring blankly at it.

Gaius' hands swept over the bloody wound. It was obvious that the old physician hadn't grasped the fact that his 'son' was really gone. Even Arthur was having trouble facing the truth.

"I have to do something for him." Arthur said. Gaius turned around to face the prince.

"Arthur, he's already dead." He said quietly. "There is no more we _can_ do."

"Well, I'm not giving up." He walked out of the room without giving Gaius a chance to reply. This wasn't the end of Merlin, it couldn't be.

The prince walked across the busy courtyard that led to his chambers. He was looking at the ground and didn't notice his father standing in front of him.

"Arthur, where were you last night?" Uther asked a bit harshly.

"Out." he didn't take his eyes off the ground.

"You will tell me where you were!" the king demanded.

Arthur looked up at his father darkly. "I went out to the forest." He said through his teeth. Uther gave him the cue to continue. "Merlin is now dead because of it."

Uther put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He was a horrible servant, anyway; always late and tripping over everything. You can find another, better servant tomorrow." He said not caring.

"Did you not hear me?" Arthur asked louder. "I said Merlin's dead and you blow it off!" People started to stare at the arguing royals.

"Arthur, really, he was just a servant." The king hissed.

"No, he wasn't _just_ a servant! He was the only friend I really had!" Arthur yelled at his father. "Merlin wasn't afraid to speak his mind or call me a prat! In fact, he did it all the time. Merlin's dead. I'm not going to go off and get some bootlicker!"

He looked into the staring crowd to see Gwen's shocked face. She had heard every word. She began jogging in the other direction and he rushed after her. "Gwen, stop. Guinevere." He grabbed her arm softly.

The handmaid looked up the prince with tears in her eyes. "Is it true? Is Merlin really dead?" she whispered the last word. Arthur didn't have the heart to say anything and nodded slightly. Gwen gasped and cried on Arthur's chest. He pulled her into a hug, not caring about all the stares they were receiving.

"Uh, Morgana might want to talk to you." Arthur said pulling away from her waterfall of tears. She nodded and gave Arthur one last hug before sauntering off.

After long last, Arthur reached his chambers and crashed into his warm bed. Although the room was freezing, he did not pull up the covers. _"I'm warmer than Merlin."_ He thought. His eyes closed and darkness came upon him.

Memories from this morning crept into his dreams, only it was different. Arthur and Merlin were in the clearing but the sorcerer wasn't there. Merlin was alive and he was smiling. He walked over to him, hands in his brown pants pocket.

"Hey, Arthur." He said cheerfully.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" the prince asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, not really." He looked down at the ground. "I never meant for you to find out this way. I always pictured, that after you knew my secret, I would tell you this instead of someone else." Merlin smiled a little.

"What do mean?"

"First, take this." Merlin handed him something. It was a strange looking key that Arthur had never seen before. "When you wake up go to the dungeon that's farthest down. Uther recently locked it." He explained. "Follow the path and you'll find out what I'm talking about. He will tell you everything… maybe." The young warlock paused. "He likes to talk in riddles."

"Merlin, I'm going to help you." Arthur stated.

"I believe that you think that, but you can't Arthur." Merlin started to fade out.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked quickly.

The warlock was fading quickly. "Just do as I said." his voice decreased in volume and Arthur swore he saw him mouth, "I'm sorry." But he couldn't be sure.

"I'm not giving up." At that point Arthur woke up. Something was clutched tight in his palm. He looked at the cold key in his hand. As tempting it was to go back to sleep on his pillow, he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Two guards were playing something at a table below him. "My father wants both of you to fill in for the guards at the gates right now." Arthur fibbed. The guards nodded and bowed. They headed up the stone stairs leaving Arthur and a locked door behind. Arthur knew he only had minutes.

He pushed the key into the lock. Sure enough, it clicked and let the prince through. Inside the passage was pure darkness and he had to feel the walls to find his way. Eventually he came to an opening where every footstep echoed. In the middle of the vast cave was a huge rock.

"Hello?"

Suddenly a great dragon swooped in and came to rest on the rock. "The young Pendragon is it?" it asked. Arthur nodded, a little in shock. "I see you've come alone."

"If you're referring to Merlin," Arthur said hesitantly. "He's… dead." It seemed like he'd been hearing a lot of that word.

"That cannot be." It said simply.

"Well, it is and he said you had the answers!" Arthur said impatiently.

"When did he tell you this, young Pendragon?" the dragon asked.

"This morning in my dream." It sounded ludicrous to the prince; then again, he was talking to a dragon.

"Then his spirit still lives on." Arthur shook his head confused. "You have two days to save him before Emrys moves on permanently." It said the last word like it was a threat.

"How do I save him?"

"You must travel deep into the heart of Albion. There you will find a triple waterfall and behind the first one is a man. You must persuade him to give you the Crystal of Vitae." He explained.

"And what does this crystal do exactly?" he asked.

The dragon stood up, flapping his wings. "Get the crystal, Arthur Pendragon!" it shouted as it flew away.

"You were right about the riddles, Merlin." Arthur muttered to himself.

MORGANA

The Lady Morgana walked into her chambers to find a weeping Gwen sitting on her bed. She didn't need to ask why she was crying.

"My Lady, I'm sorry."Gwen stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was just…"

"There's no need to explain. I know about Merlin, but don't worry. Arthur will fix this." Morgana hugged her tightly.

"How can he do that? We need a miracle." She sobbed.

"Or magic." The Lady whispered to herself. Thankfully Gwen hadn't heard her. Morgana didn't want to have to explain Merlin's magic today. Merlin should have told her, not Morgana. But will he ever get the chance to?

"Should we go see him?" Gwen asked.

"No." Morgana answered quickly, remembering the state Merlin's body was in. It would be horrible if Gwen always recalled Merlin as a cold, pale, bloodstained body. "Just remember him as he always was."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "I'll go get your towel, My Lady." She curtsied and began to leave.

"Gwen?" she turned around. "Why don't you take the day off? I know how he feels to you." Morgana smiled softly. Gwen nodded and muttered a 'thank you' before leaving.

Morgana waited for a minute or two before leaving herself. She needed answers and now, only Arthur had that knowledge. She rushed towards Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door. There was a faint 'enter' and she opened the door.

"How's Gwen?" he asked automatically.

"She's holding up." She noticed Arthur was sharpening his sword. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, in fact I am. I'm going to go get the Crystal of Vitae. It's the only way to save Merlin." He paused. "I think we should tell Gwen, about Merlin that is." Arthur said as he put his sword around his waist.

"We shouldn't tell her. Merlin being dead is traumatic enough for her handle." Morgana pointed out.

"It doesn't feel right leaving her out. We know and she's the one who liked Merlin."

"Did it ever occur to you that it's not our place to tell her?"

"Then who will?"

"Merlin," she said with her head held high.

"Morgana, I don't even know if I can get the Crystal. How can you be so sure that I'll make it back with the only hope we have left. I only have two days!"

"You're a great knight. Nothing will stop you." Morgana walked over to put her hands on his chest. "And you're too stubborn to let Merlin stay departed from us."

"I suppose you're right." He said simply. It happened slowly, magically. Arthur lowered his head as Morgana lifted hers up. Their lips touched for a second. There was a spark just before he pulled away.

"Good luck." She said awkwardly. She didn't give him a chance to respond to the kiss and walked out of his chambers, a smile on her face.

**A/N: Well there you go! Oh, and by the way, Vitae is the Latin term for 'life' so I didn't just make up some random word. If you would like more of this story then please review or I shall be forced to stop! :) Tell me what you think!**

**xoxoxo**


	11. Emrys is the Key

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long; the site wouldn't let me upload anything :(. Anywho, I hope you'll like this because I've been having writer's block again!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Merlin isn't mine, but belongs to the BBC.**

ARTHUR

The prince didn't quite get a grasp on what had just happened, but he didn't have time to go after her. There would be time after he got the Crystal. His thoughts went back to when he saw Merlin's cold, pale face. Arthur instantly shook the thought from his mind.

"Go to the heart of Albion." Arthur said reminding himself. After he made sure that he was fully ready for the journey he took off down the hall, headed towards the stables yet again. The prince got his horse ready and set off into the unforgiving forest.

It occurred to Arthur how many times Merlin must have saved him from whatever. This was nothing compared to what he must have done. The prince was only slightly returning the favor. Running off to try and give Merlin his life back had to count for something, even if only a little. Arthur told himself to ask Merlin about all his hidden, heroic deeds when he comes back. "_If he comes back…"_ Arthur thought harshly.

He came to a fork in the path. Which way was he supposed to go; left or right? "Where now?" he asked himself. There was a strong gust of wind, but it only moved the trees on the right side of the trail. "That's very subtle, Merlin." Arthur joked. It was a nice thought that Merlin was still 'there' even if he wasn't visible.

Arthur directed his horse to the right. "I talk to that dragon friend of yours. He scared to me to death at first." Arthur admitted. "You know, if I'm just talking to myself I'm going to feel extremely stupid."

There was a very faint whisper, so soft it was almost impossible to hear. "Prat," it said, a hint of a smile in the whisper. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend's remark.

The prince continued to talk to Merlin. It was better than to ride alone in silence. Even if Merlin didn't respond, it was good to know that he was listening. Several times it occurred to Arthur, if he returned empty handed would Merlin hate him for not saving him? What would he do without his dorky servant? Would everyone hate him?

These questions unnerved him as he went farther and farther into the dense trees. Night was falling fairly quickly. He reached the top of a hill to rest or a minute or two. Arthur looked over his shoulder to see three waterfalls. Each of them got smaller as it descended downward. It wasn't very far away from where he was sitting.

Arthur tied the horse to the tree and walked towards the smallest waterfall. There was a crystal clear lake that the water flowed into. On the side was a small path that led to an opening behind the cascade. The falling water sprayed his hair and face, but he couldn't care less.

Once inside the cave a small light showed at the very end. It was a white light that was placed inside a bowl full of water that was built into the rock. It looked easy enough to get. The prince walked cautiously towards the mysterious light. It seemed to take an eternity for him to finally reach it.

When he looked in the bowl he saw that the source of the light was coming from a crystal. Arthur put his hand out and reached in the bowl. The second his fingertips touched the surface, an electric shock flowed through him. He jumped back at the pain.

A tall man in a deep blue cloak stepped out into view. His fingers were intertwined and his black hair was combed back to reveal his sharp features.

"State your business here." The man said in a strong voice.

"I need the crystal."

"That was obvious, but the only way to acquire its power is to persuade me that your intentions for it are pure." He explained.

"Of course they are pure! I'm trying to save my servant's life!" Arthur yelled.

"Where is your servant now?"

Arthur knew that it would only take longer to argue with the man. "He's back at home, dead."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you." The man said turning his back.

"Why can't you? Those intentions are pure enough!" he replied getting annoyed.

"If the Crystal was used to bring everyone back to life then there would be nothing to live for." Arthur didn't have time for riddles.

"I have to save him."

"It sounds like it's too late for that. I cannot grant everyone permission to use the Crystal to save whoever."

"He isn't just anybody." Arthur said sure of his argument this time.

"Is that right?" the man turned back to him, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"He's a sorcerer."

"All sorcerers die at one point in time. Not all of them can be saved."

"The sorcerer is Merlin."

"You say this as if it's supposed to mean something to me." The cloaked man stood tall over the prince and walked to his other side.

"It should!" Surely a sorcerer who has natural born magic is very important.

"I'm sorry, the name doesn't matter." Once again he began to walk into the darkness.

"What did the dragon call him…?" Arthur said to himself. "What about Emrys? Does that name ring any bells?" he asked harshly. At this the man spun around.

"What did you say?"

"Emrys, he needs your help." Arthur said pleased with himself.

"The prophesized warlock is dead, you say?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me." Merlin was a _prophesized_ warlock? He never mentioned anything about that. Of course he is too modest.

"That should make you Arthur Pendragon." He said quietly. Arthur nodded. "Very well," the man walked over to the bowl and with his hand over the calm water, recited an incantation. He reached in and grabbed the crystal. "When you get back to Camelot, lay the crystal on his chest. It will start to heal him immediately." He explained rapidly. "Once his recovery is complete, the crystal shall disappear."

"Thank you." Arthur said as he took the Crystal of Vitae and placed it safely in his pouch when he saw that he hadn't taken the knife that killed Merlin out yet.

"There is one last thing you must do for Emrys to return." He paused. "You must drop some of your own blood onto the crystal to activate its power."

"That's no problem." Arthur said loyally. He took the blade out of his pouch and smiled at it a little. "This was used to kill Merlin and will be used to bring him back." He laughed at the irony of it all.

Before long he was on his way back to Camelot. When dawn came, Arthur took note that Merlin had exactly twenty-four hours until it was too late. This made him go even faster through the winding trees.

At last, Arthur arrived at the gates of Camelot. This was it. Merlin would finally be saved and all the sadness could just disappear with all the tears and sorrow. The prince hoped that Merlin wouldn't change from this experience and still the the corky servant he had come to know. Hopefully this would only strengthen their friendship that they two boys had formed.

He reached Gaius' door and barged in, a wide smile on his face. Gaius came over. "Is there anything I can do, sire?"

Arthur pulled out the crystal and held it in his hands for the physician to see. "Have you ever heard of the Crystal of Vitae?" His smile only got wider when Gaiusshook his head shocked. "It can save Merlin." he said quietly. The old man's eyes got wide.

He quickly walked over to where Merlin was resting. Just as the man had told him, Arthur took out the blade and made a cut on his palm. He let the crimson droplets fall onto the crystal that was placed on the warlock's chest. Nothing happened.

"What's supposed to happen?" Gaius asked.

"It's supposed to heal him. It hasn't been two days yet!" Arthur said angrily. Gaius looked at him strangely, but didn't ask any questions. Arthur waited for anything; a movement, a light. But nothing happened.

_"It will start to heal him immediatly." _the man's words ran clear in his head. Why wasn't it healing him? Did the dragon lie to him and it really was too late?

**A/N: So tell me what you thought! More shall be up soon- hopefully! REVIEW!!!! (Or there will be no more!!) Btw- Does anyone know when Merlin season 2 comes out in the USA? I'm so excited that I can hardly wait!**


	12. One Down, One To Go

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you all had a great Labor Day. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it so much. By the way, anyone else love the Merlin Season 2 Trailer?!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

MERLIN

Merlin watch helplessly as Arthur placed the lifesaving crystal on his chest. The warlock couldn't help but think that he wasn't going to survive this incident. He was dead after all. Despite the crystal, Merlin feared that his destiny had been altered.

Arthur turned his back to the lifeless Merlin and walked over to the fireplace to stand by Gaius. "I'm sorry, Gaius. It's all my fault." The prince murmured.

"_No it's not!"_ Merlin wanted to shout out, but no sound escaped his lips.

Much to his surprise, his spirit gradually started to float back down to his body. The wounds on his body healed first. His spirit was completely back in his body when the crystal had disappeared. The young warlock took a silent gasp for air. This went unnoticed by Arthur and Gaius.

"I'm regretting all those times I was so horrid to him." Arthur continued. Merlin thought about speaking, but he decided to wait and see what he could hear. "If I hadn't been such a prat, this might not have happened. Merlin was always a great friend."

"He was special to us all." Gaius said quietly. A smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"He was. I'll never be a prat again if he would just come back." Arthur said sadly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Arthur." Merlin spoke up, not able to handle all the mushy comments. Both of them looked at the warlock, shocked.

"Merlin," Gaius' eyes got wide and Arthur looked a bit embarrassed. "You're alive!" It sounded more like a question than a comment.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." He said with a dorky smile. Gaius embraced him in a tight hug that chocked him. The physician let him go after a minute. Merlin held his arms out. "Come on, Arthur." The prince gave in a walked over to him and hugged him as well.

"Good to have you back, Merlin." He said with a slight smile.

Time passed, though Merlin didn't know if it was hours or simply minutes that the three of them talked. Gaius gave him some water and Arthur told him about Morgana's little tease before he left. Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"By the way, your dragon friend didn't explain anything to me." Arthur said after Gaius left to get more water, for Merlin had already drank the whole supply.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. Now you don't have to know, though." Merlin paused. "It's just about destiny and fate." Arthur shook his head and laid back in his chair.

"Oh, no." the prince said suddenly. "I had told my father that you were dead."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. I'm so tired right now, not even Uther's wrath can keep me from my pillow."

"You just slept for a whole day. How on earth can you be tired?"

"Being resurrected takes it out of you!" Merlin said with a yawn. Arthur rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"We need to talk. Tomorrow morning meet me in my chambers."

Merlin nodded. "I'll be on time."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Merlin." Arthur stated as he walked out the door. Merlin chuckled a little and slowly made his way to his room.

He placed his head down on his cool pillow. His eyelids were almost completely shut when, "_Merlin…"_ the voice in his head croaked.

"No!" Merlin groaned. "_It can wait! I've just come back and I want to sleep!"_ he thought to the dragon. The warlock pulled the sheets up to his neck and dozed off into a very restful slumber.

Morning came, a little too soon for Merlin, though. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter and the air smelled sweeter. Maybe that's the result after you've been dead for a day. Who knows?

He got out of bed and touched his red scarf that was still around his neck. Merlin quickly changed into a clean tunic and trousers, and then headed out the door. Gaius was still asleep so he was sure to be quiet shutting the door on his way out.

Merlin made his way through the morning crowd receiving many stares, though none of these stares belonged to the one he longed to see; Gwen.

Finally, he reached Arthur's chambers and walked in. Arthur was sitting on his bed fully dressed and slipping on his left shoe.

"Merlin, have a seat." He gestured to towards a chair. A bit puzzled Merlin obeyed. "When I was getting ready to go get the crystal, Morgana and I were talking." Arthur said.

"I already know, and I think I should tell Gwen, as well." Merlin told him. Arthur's eyes were full curiosity and questions. "I was floating around, watching things happen."

Arthur nodded.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it, really. I didn't save you so you could be executed for sorcery." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You've…"

The door flew open and Morgana stepped inside, not seeing Merlin at first. "Arthur, I just wanted to check up on you." Her eyes turned to see the other person standing in the room. "Merlin?" she gasped and ran to hug him for a literal second. Then she ran out the door as fast as her feet could carry her.

"That was odd." Arthur said when everything got quiet. Merlin nodded in agreement, trying to understand what had just happened.

"I don't think I expected to be missed this much." He joked.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen Gwen." As if on cue, Morgana walked back in with her tired maid being dragged behind her.

Gwen immediately saw Merlin. A thousand different emotions crossed her face before she settled for a mixture of ecstatic and shocked. Her arms were around his neck before he could even blink. From the corner of his eye, he saw Morgana drag Arthur out of the room to give them some much needed privacy. Arthur shut the door and Merlin knew that it was now or never.

"_Are you going to tell her?"_ Morgana thought to him.

"_I suppose I should."_

"_We'll keep watch for guards for you, but we won't listen in!"_

Merlin chuckled silently as Gwen blushed and released him from her grasp. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I thought you were… Morgana said…" Merlin put a gentle finger to her lips.

"It's alright. I thought I was dead, too." He laughed a little.

"But then how…?"

Merlin placed a careful hand on her back, leading her to a chair. "I'll show you." She looked at him curiously, but stayed silent. "Now, please don't be afraid." He begged biting his lip. Slowly he lifted his hand and muttered a spell.

Gwen stared in amazement as a blood red rose appeared from a glowing light in midair. Merlin snatched it up and handed it to Gwen with shaky hands. She took it with either fear or shock in her eyes, he couldn't tell.

"You're a… sorcerer?" Gwen asked not meeting his gaze.

"Yes, but I would never hurt you or Camelot or anyone!" he said quickly, fearing this wasn't going as good as he had originally hoped. "I was born this way and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

It was Gwen's turn to silence him, but she didn't use a finger. Her lips crushed his for three passionate seconds before they pulled away. They just smiled at each other not saying anything.

"_Are you two done yet?"_ It was Arthur this time.

"_Yes, Arthur."_

"_Whoa, it worked!"_ he sounded so triumphant. The door opened and in stepped Arthur and Morgana. The question was in both their eyes and Gwen saw it, too.

"Yes, I know." She said not taking her eyes off of Merlin's. "And I don't care."

"Good, all problems are solved." Morgana said happily.

"Not quiet. My father still thinks Merlin's dead and he is going to be very suspicious when he sees a dead man walking around the castle." Arthur spoke up.

"That's right." Merlin said with a sigh. They had one problem down and one deadly problem to go.

"_Merlin?"_ a voice said.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. The girls shrugged and looked towards Merlin.

"You heard it?" Merlin asked Arthur. He nodded. "Do you know who is calling?" Merlin asked with a frown on his face. The dragon just _had_ to call them now!

Arthur thought for a second before nodding again. The boys headed out towards the dungeons, leaving two very confused ladies behind them.

**A/N: Review! There might be one or two more chapters after this, but I'm not sure yet. Don't forget to review or those future chapters will not come!**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Uthur, a Dragon, and Annoying Magic

**A/N: Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. I always am left with a smile on my face after I read them! This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Arthur or any of them. The BBC does.**

MERLIN

The two of them walked out of the room. Merlin was trying to hold onto the fact that Gwen had kissed him and that she didn't care that he was illegal. To him it seemed that everything was falling into place that is, until they have to face Uther. He shuttered at the thought of Uther's rage after he sees the warlock alive and he would suspect magic, without a doubt. At least he had Gaius, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen to help him through life. He was no longer living a lie with his friends, at least and that was good enough for him.

Arthur was walking loyally at his side not saying a word. It was too soon to say that everything was completely perfect. Arthur knew this and the theory that was in both of their heads came true. Two guards walked up to the prince and bowed slightly.

"Prince Arthur, your father wishes to speak to you immediately." The first one said while eyeing Merlin suspiciously. The word of Arthur's manservant being dead must have spread faster through the kingdom than a wildfire would have.

"_You think he is suspecting anything, the guard that is?"_ Arthur thought to Merlin.

"_I don't know. I'm not a mind reader."_

"Right," Arthur said to both Merlin and the guard. "I'll be there straightaway." The guards bowed again and walked off. "That was too close." Arthur said quietly.

"It wasn't as bad as Uther will be once he sees your dead servant serving you!" Merlin flashed a dorky smile.

"Come on, you idiot." Arthur teased.

They walked off in the opposite direction and headed towards the throne room. Arthur pushed the doors open to face his father. Merlin went to stand in the corner, hopefully to prevent being noticed. His plan did not work, for he felt Uther's eyes on him the whole time.

Arthur noticed this. "You wanted to speak to me, father?" he asked trying to take the attention off of Merlin.

ARTHUR

The prince was starting to get a bit anxious. He watched as Uther's mouth fell open and his eyes widen. "Father?" he asked.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" Uther was clearly outraged.

"I brought my servant. It's not a big deal." Arthur said trying to brush the fact of Merlin living from his father's stubborn mind.

"You told me he was dead!"

"He… I… He's back."

"Guards!" the king said loudly. Two guards came to restrain the innocent looking servant. Merlin didn't put up a fight, possibly for good reason.

"What are you doing?" Arthur walked over to the restrained Merlin. He was starting to get the sense of déjà vu. "I can't allow this to happen."

"He's a sorcerer. How else could he have come back to life?" Uther stood up from his chair and walked down to his son.

Arthur looked from his father to Merlin and back again. "I saved him, that's how. It was the least I could do after he saved my life!" He argued, hoping he hadn't said too much. "Besides, Merlin's my servant. I would know if he was a sorcerer, but he's not. He couldn't even tell one side of a sword from the other." Arthur added. "No offence, Merlin."

"None taken." He said with a small smile. "_Prat"_

"_That's a very nice thing to say to someone who is trying to save your ass, here."_ Arthur thought back to him.

Uther shook his head. "Release him." he said lazily. The king turned back to Arthur. "We will talk later." He said harshly before returning to his throne and Uther whisked the two boys away.

"Thanks for that." Merlin said as they walked towards the dungeons.

Arthur nodded awkwardly. He never did take compliments very well. Once they reached the gate Arthur remembered something. "Merlin, it is pitch-black down there."

Merlin chuckled and grabbed an unlit torch. His eyes flashed gold and the fire illuminated the tunnel. "Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's good."

Merlin led the way until they got to the opening where the dragon was. "Hello?" Merlin shouted to the darkness.

The great dragon swooped in and came to rest on the rock. "Why it's the young warlock and the young Pendragon."

"Why did you call us?" Arthur asked very prince-like.

"Magic has simply been flourishing in the kingdom every since Merlin has come back to life!" the dragon said happily. Arthur flashed a look at the warlock standing next to him. Merlin smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"My father wouldn't like the sound of that." Arthur said quietly.

"Your father can never find out!" the dragon raged at the raged. "If he does, then both of you will be in grave danger."

"I trust him with my life. Uther will never find out." Merlin snapped. Arthur gave him a wholehearted smile.

"Indeed." The dragon said his voice full of doubt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked.

"Sooner or later Uther will pressure you into telling him about Merlin. Then you both will fall because of your mistake." The dragon yelled.

"I just saved his life! I wouldn't even dream of telling my father." Arthur barked. This dragon was really getting on his nerves. He resisted the urge to pull out his sword and just slay it right here and right now.

"Would you both shut up?" Merlin yelled. They stared at the warlock. "I trust Arthur with my life and he would never tell Uther. End of story!"

"Very well, if you're willing to risk your destiny it's up to you." The dragon concluded and flew off. Arthur turned to look at his servant. Merlin shrugged.

"He's always had a bad temper."

Back in Merlin's chambers they sat and talked. Arthur asked where Merlin had kept his magic book and when Merlin showed him, he simply laughed. There was one question he told himself to ask Merlin once he was back.

"How many times did you save everyone without even getting credit for it?" he asked truly curious.

Merlin looked up at the ceiling, not really wanting to answer. "Well, there was that time in Ealdor…" Merlin tried to explain all of those heroic times, but it was obvious that he was still being modest. Turns out that Arthur owed Merlin more than he had originally thought.

One thing he realized was that magic wasn't all bad, especially if Merlin had something to do with it. Arthur had been raised to think that magic had to evil. Now, everything he had been taught was simply a lie. He might even return magic to Camelot once he was king.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin got up to answer it. Gwen walked in the room fiddling with the hems of her sleeves.

"I was just wondering if either of you knew where Gaius was? Morgana needs more potion." She said nervously, but she never took her eyes off of Merlin.

"I haven't seen him." Arthur said.

"Me neither."

"Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you." Gwen bowed her head and walked out into the main room.

MERLIN

Merlin wasted no time and bolted out to go catch Gwen. "Hey, uh, I can get it for you." He gave her a smile. She returned the smile and took his hand into hers. Merlin scanned the room with his eyes until they fell on a small bottle in the middle of Gaius' work bench. His eyes flashed gold and the bottle flew over to the couple. "For you." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." Gwen took it gracefully and placed it in her pocket. She looked back up into Merlin's big, blue eyes and he bent down so their lips could touch.

"Do you two have to do that?" Arthur said from the door. His harms were crossed and a big smile on his face.

Gwen's cheeks burned bright red, but Merlin took action. With another flash of gold the door slammed in Arthur's face.

"Merlin!" the prince shouted from the other room. "Your magic is _really_ starting to annoy me!"

**A/N: Well that's it. I thought that that was a good ending for the story. I am working on a sequel, but ideas are very welcome! Please review, it would be much appreciated! Review!!! **


End file.
